


Snow in a Silent Forest

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Ficlets & Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Based on Brilcrist's arts, M/M, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: A series of incoherent and irrelevant prompts and ramblings. Each story may or may not share connection. No logic, just pure feelings and imagination.





	

Erik was a member of the Jewish Youth Resistance with a to infiltrate a NAZI office in Munich and retrieve some information.

Charles was a British spy, sent to retrieve documents from the Munich NAZI office.

Both met, not knowing the truth. Both were perfect in their arts of disguise. Erik looked like the best Aryan specimen and Charles' German was flawlessly natural.

Fearing that their covers would be blown of, they turned against each other until they discovered that they actually fighting on the same side. By that time, Erik was already gravely wounded and Charles’ identity was blown of by a young SS officer.

Knowing Erik true identity, Charles took him as far he could but the SS were chasing them into the depth of Bavaria forest. Charles knew it was hopeless. They could not run any further. They were left two choices: either surrendered and sent to a concentration camp or killed in the forest. Charles did not wanted any of those for Erik and him.

Charles looked at Erik. He knew that his friend did not have much time. If he had, he certainly would not survive the concentration camp. But, if he managed to eluded the SS, they had a slim chance to survive. Charles was ready to take any chance, no matter how small it was. He had made up his mind as he heard footsteps on the snow and the dogs sniffing their scents. So, he loaded his guns, all ammo he had left. He propped Erik toward his body, sharing his warmth.

His left arm encircled Erik's body in tight embrace while his other arm was ready to fire, defending them. But he also heard Erik mumbling incoherent words.


End file.
